When Dreams Come True
by Kaffrrin
Summary: Lucy's dreams have been plaguing her lately of a love she can never have. With a crush on the toughest guy in Fairy Tail, how can a girl ever hope to capture his heart? Rated M for later chapters. This is my first posted fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome. Not sure what I'm going to make the pairing yet. Most likey Galu but maybe Lalu
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's morning started off with the loud buzzing of her alarm. A small groan left her mouth as she reached over, turning off the evil thing that awoke her from her dream. She stood up rubbing her eyes and stretched with a small sigh. Flashes of her dream from the night assaulted her mind, with them a subtle flutter in her stomach and a pang in her chest. Lucy wasn't normally one to dwell on her dreams but the one from the night before seemed to have scoured her subconscious for her deepest desires and brought them to a reality. Something it seemed to be doing more and more often lately.

After a quick shower Lucy dressed and made her way to guild. She was dreading seeing _him_ but she knew she didn't have much to worry about. The only ones that knew about her crush were her best friends, Levy and Cana. God knows she was very careful when talking about it at the guild. You never really know when a certain dragon slayer could be listening in. Her mind continued wandering the entire walk to the guild and before she knew it the doors loomed before her. They somehow seemed ominous, as if they knew the thoughts going through her head and were warning her that the object of her desires was just a push away. If only he were really that close to her.

Lucy's POV

I sighed and gathered my thoughts, opening the doors quickly and flashing a smile at everyone. "Good morning everyone!" I yelled, trying to get my voice to carry over the ruckus of Fairy Tail. Mira walked smile and waved before continuing to serve everyone their drinks. I had only taken a few steps before Cana pulled me over to what was deemed "our" table. I could tell from her grin that I was about to get a mouthful of some gossip. Hopefully she didn't drag me into another one of her spying schemes. Turns out Juvia and Gray ARE in fact together. It also turns out they get very violent when they find out they are being followed and watched.

"So Lucy, Levy gave me a very interesting bit of information that you might be interested in." She drawled out, giving me a coy grin.

"And, pray tell, what is that?" I sigh, sitting down beside her.

Before she could let anything slip Levy popped up and smacked the back of her head. "Cana! You know we can't talk about it here. _Someone _might hear us." Levy whispered, her eyes glancing back towards the corner to see if we had caught any unwanted attention. Well, maybe not unwanted on my part, but still.

"Well then ladies, what are we waiting for? I think it's time to have a shindig at Lucy's place!" Cana chuckled and grabbed both of our arms and began dragging us out of the doors.

"Oh come _on_! Why is it always my place?" I whined. It honestly didn't bother me that my house was the prime hang out spot but if I didn't fight it occasionally I feel like I'd wake up with half the guild in my apartment. I mean it's a nice size but it definitely isn't _that _big.

"Oh shush Lu-chan. You know you love when we come over." Levy said with a smile, hip bumping Cana which moved the bump to me.

"Okay, okay. I may not mind that much if it's just you two." I replied back with a grin. We walked out the doors. All the while unaware of the pair of eyes that followed us out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize to everyone for how short my last chapter was! I didn't even realize it until I had posted it. I will try to make up for it with this chapter! Enjoy c:

With our arms linked, Cana, Levy and I made our way to my apartment. Cana and I were teasing Levy about her very apparent crush on the resident Rune-writer of Fairy Tail. She ended that quickly with her hands covering our mouths. I wasn't sure what was keeping her from confronting her about her feelings. Anyone with two eyes could see the way they looked at each other. They were 'eye-fucking' in Cana's words, and man, was that accurate.

"Don't talk so loudly! I don't want anyone to know about that! Especially.. _Mira_." Levy shivered slightly as she whispered the woman's name. She wasn't called The Demon Matchmaker for nothing. If she even caught a whiff of something crush related she would reign down like a thousand suns. Not ending until they were either all over each other or someone's heart was utterly crushed.

"Besides, I'm sure _you two_ don't want your dream men's names leaked either, _right_?" A glare followed her statement, aimed directly at the two of us. I could never, I repeat NEVER, let that happen. Just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach.

I giggled nervously. "Oh come on Levy, we were just teasing. No harm done?" Cana snickered and sauntered on ahead of us.

"Tell who you want Levy, he's the one that's missing out. I'm just waiting for him to realize what a fine piece of ass he's walking past all the time." Cana stated loudly, earning a few stares from the pedestrians walking past. "And Lucy here doesn't even talk to her man crush. I think out of all of us she's definitely in last place." With that she laughed and moved farther ahead before I even had a chance to smack her. And smack her, I did try.

"Hey! I've talked to him before! Just, you know, not lately.." I said, my voice slowly dying off at the end. "Oh god, I'm so pathetic."

"Oh Lu-chan, you aren't pathetic.. You're just shy." Levy wrapped her arm around me as I sulked. I am pathetic. I sit here, dreaming of him at night, daydreaming of him throughout the day. If that wasn't pathetic, I don't know what is.

"I don't know if shy is the word I'd use. But it's okay Lucy, we just gotta kick your ass into shape." Cana wrapped her arm around my other side and before we knew it we were at my door.

"Well you guys do your thing, I'll make us some drinks." I said, locking my door and heading to the kitchen. I grabbed a couple cups from the cupboard and juice from the fridge, filling two half-way and the last a third.

"My drink better be at least 10 proof, I've been sober for like three hours and I am fucking dying over here." Cana yelled from the living room, right as I was pulling down my high-shelf vodka, saved for special occasions, a.k.a. time with my girls.

"Oh shut up, you alcoholic." I yelled back, already filling the cups the rest of the way..

"I am not! Alcoholics go to meetings, I'm just a drunk." Cana laughed and winked at me as I came back into the living room.

I handed the drinks off, Cana of course getting the one with more vodka, and we all got comfortable. "Okay, okay. So what is this _oh so _interesting information I would want to know?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

They both stared at each other and then turned to me, wearing huge grins. "And now I'm scared.." I stated, my eyes widening. Sometimes I just didn't know how to react to their excitement. Not that I didn't have a reason. They could both be terrifying, in their own right.

"Oh shush, this is totally good news! So I happened to be talking to _you-know-who_ today before you showed up and I may have asked him if he was interested in anyone at the guild." I stared at Levy in horror as she continued.

"Please tell me you didn't say anything about me liking him…" I groaned, letting my head fall to my coffee table. Oh god, oh god, _oh god_.

"Of course not! I'm not Cana" Levy giggled out, earning a smack in the arm from Cana. "But anyway, he blushed! I couldn't believe it, but it totally happened!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around me. My heart sped up a bit, I couldn't deny I was excited. But the likelihood of me being the one on his mind seemed to crash into me, taking away the excitement I had felt just seconds earlier.

"I mean, as much as I enjoy the sentiment, there's no telling for sure if he does like someone. Even then, it's even more unlikely that it's me he likes.." I said slowly, eyes dropping to the floor. I cared for him, that much was obvious. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that. I could see the glint of annoyance in the eye just thinking about his reaction.

He is amazing and I'm just… me. He was sexy, he was strong. There is no way he would ever like someone like me. He has the pick of the crowd, he could have a strong, beautiful woman. Fuck, this sucked.

"Lucy, I can feel the hopelessness radiating off of you. Stop being a little bitch and just tell him. You can be this depressed if he says no. But until then you can't let it bother you this much." Cana said, hugging me tightly. She was harsh but she had a point, and that was always what she was good at. She was the swift kick in the ass I always needed. Levy walked up and hugged me as well.

"You know you're amazing, Lucy, right? Any guy out there would be lucky to have you. You love everyone with everything you have, and if that isn't amazing, nothing is." Levy said quietly, stroking my hair. God, I love them. They always knew just what to say, each in their own special way.

With a soft sniffle I hugged them both back with all I had. "You guys are the best. How about I pour us all another drink, yeah?" I asked, giving them both a huge grin. I received a nod from the two as I made my way back into the kitchen. This was going to be a good night, I'd make sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alrighty guys, I think I have decided on the pairing being Gajucy. It is my faaaavorite Fairy Tail pairing. Sorry to those wanting Lalu, I'm sure I'll write one eventually. I'm working on another Gajucy and a Rolu right now on top of this, so I'm just trying to stay afloat.

I would enjoy some constructive criticism, if you have any.c:

Also, I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. If I did.. Well Gajeel and Lucy would be all up on each other and it would probably just be a hentai. Enjoy!

I sighed as I closed my door. My apartment felt unexplainably _empty _with my friends gone. For once my teammates weren't breaking in and bugging me. Although it pissed me off, at least they kept my mind off of my depressingly unattainable love. I felt another sigh slip past my lips as I made my way to the kitchen.

With only a slight buzz working it's way through my body I came to the conclusion I was way too sober to be dealing with this loneliness. I poured myself another drink and hoisted myself onto the counter, content to not even leave the kitchen. I briefly wondered if I should summon a spirit to keep me company but quickly decided against it.

I didn't need to be interrupting their lives with such trivial problems. In all honesty, I should just give up. I knew my odds with the man were slim to none, it didn't take a genius to know how not his type I was. My mind flitted back to the conversation held here not even an hour ago. A soft smile creeped onto my face, thinking of all the encouraging words my friends had showered upon me. Maybe they were right? Maybe I was just over-reacting and he does like me.

I scoffed as that thought ran through my mind. _Yeah right_. Though I suppose I shouldn't say it's not possible before ever actually finding out. My mom always told me to fight for what made me happy. It was about time I took her advice to heart, anything would be better than this loneliness I feel whenever my mind wonders to him.

I felt a pang in my heart as I thought about how wonderful he was. I remembered when I had first told Cana and Levy about my crush. I was so nervous, mostly because I had assumed Levy liked him and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was quick to expel any thoughts I had on that matter, it was a strictly brother/sister relationship between the two of them. Not only that but her mind was occupied with Freed. Which I still found to be completely adorable. Cana just teased me mercilessly when I told her.

I was still nervous about telling Erza, I didn't want her to… well, be Erza. She can be so protective. The last thing I needed was her storming up to him and letting the cat out of the bag. I think that was probably the worst way for him to ever find out about her infatuation with him.

My mind wandered some more, thoughts of actually being with him flooded into my mind. I couldn't tell if the pleasant feeling in my center was from that or the alcohol I found myself to be quickly consuming. I thought about how it would feel to kiss him, touch him and in return him touching me. I felt my body rise a few degrees as the images in my head quickly began a slope into the gutter. A quiver ran straight from my head to the joint of my legs.

I jump from the counter and make my way to my bathroom as I try to calm my erratic heart from beating out of my chest. A bath will definitely calm me down.

I opened my eyes to my alarm blaring, I huffed and rolled over while slamming down to make it shut up. I had a hangover, I didn't even realize I drank that much yesterday. I slowly sat up and put my feet on the floor, giving my head time to adjust to the motion before standing up and making my way to my closet.

I dressed in my regular outfit and called out Plue before making the trek to the guild. I quickly reached the doors and pushed them open with a smile. I greeted everyone that had noticed my entrance and made my way to the bar.

"Good morning, Mira. Can I have a water please?" I asked her, flashing a grin. She was quick to bring me a cup before leaning against the counter and giving me the look no one is happy to receive.

"So Lucy, yesterday I happened to hear something in passing." Mira stated with an evil grin on her face. This could not be leading anywhere good for me.

I shivered at her stare and chuckled nervously. "And what was that Mira?"

"I heard that you have a love interest in Fairy Tail. Which I find funny because just the other day you told me you didn't like anyone, much less someone from the guild." Mira stated, a worrying glare sparking in her eyes.

With a quick shove against the counter I pushed out of my seat and slapped my money onto the wooden surface and began reversing towards the door. "Well Mira, it's always a pleasure!" I shouted and ran out of the guild. There was no way I was going to stay in there and get interrogated.

I heard her yell after me as I was pushing through the door. I was too involved in escaping to realize there was someone on the other side.


End file.
